Alejandro Joseph
"This is how I flght. I wanted a better life for my people. I gave it too them. And they repay me with this purple hand." Alejandro Joseph was the former king of his violent home world of Hollowmir before the dark days of his home ruined everyday life because of their King, King Hareth Hazar didn't care about his people or happiness until Alejandro stepped in and told everyone to get rid of this scum, the people agreed and wanted him in charge. Alejandro changed the planet Hollowmir for the good of its history. Dangerous Mess Alejandro made jobs even allowed women to have kids, the people loved him and he also paid people every week to do their job. He even agreed to align his home with the Republic. But during his reign he was almost assassinated by the former King Hareth Hazar he tried to poison Alejandro but Alejandro sensed something and woke almost suddenly. Alejandro stopped Hazar but Hazar managed to get some poison on Alejandro's hand turning one hand blue and staining it. Hazar was sentenced to death in prison and no parole. Alejandro's hand was scarred with blue and he did not let that take over his life. Alejandro joined the republic as a senator. Alejandro later escaped from Hollowmir due to violence and he left his father in charge. Alejandro went to the planet of Trapicus to be much safer but he was wrong he was amidst war when Purple Squad landed to rescue them. Alejandro was later made king of a free Trapicus and he was named a hero after he shot down many droids and he even shot down a federation ship. Alejandro loves Trapicus now and loves the people. Alejandro later died after suffering from a brain induced stroke. Young life As a young boy Alejandro was the second in line to the throne when his father was killed by assassins. Alejandro was almost killed in an attack on his life as this attack took his father, it came with a bit of a down side his hand was stained with a poison that turned it blue, he couldn't change the colour back, as the staining was permanent. As it lasted for thousands of years. His young life was the funny thing as he was the thing he wanted to do so much. Seeing Things For Alejandro being king of Trapicus was the second best feeling he had ever had. He survived war, and famine. "People. This is a great moment in the history of Trapicus! It is free and it is ready to be lead. People! We rejoice in terms of happiness and freedom. And we never fall to times of war ever again. I may promise that but it is not set in stone. But war shall never ever fall while I am in charge, for this is done." Last Days Alejandro's last days were on his thrown on the planet Trapicus. He was with his wife Jina Joseph on his death bed. Alejandro one day stood up in front of the people of Trapicus and said he would hand over his reign to his grandson Corporal Benson Joseph. The people didn't take this news well but he said "People, people I am on my death bed and we need fresh blood to take over" his wife Jina walked away saying to herself "Fresh blood indeed" and was shot by a hidden probe droid. Benson told his grandfather it was a great honor to be the ruler of his people. The governor knighted Benson Joseph as the new king of Trapicus just when Alejandro fell down dead from a stroke.